existencebtfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanos
"You STILL Haven't Gone for The Head" -Thanos from "The Infinity War" Thanos is The Main Antagonist of Marvel and It's Recent 2018 Movie Avengers: Infinity War. The Mad Titan wants all the Infinity Stones to Wipe out half of the Universe. He Was seen in "The Infinity War" Comic as The Main Antagonist. He Kills Tony Stark (Iron Man) in a unseen brutal way. Thanos then snaps his fingers wiping out the rest of the other half of the Marvel Universe. He then goes ahead to travel to The Universe (REALITY) and arrives on a distant Planet not far from Earth. Unfortunately for Thanos though, Bill Cipher teleports to where he is and steals The Soul Stone, The Mind Stone, and The Time Stone making Thanos to go in a furious rage and teleport to Earth. Thanos then kills The Thanos in The Universe a long with Drax, Mantis, and Star-Lord and then takes his ship a long with his army and Outriders. Thanos then has a vision of Gamora for a second making him think but the though goes away quickly as his Rage returns to himself and teleports to Wakanda and Uganda. He is stopped from Transporting to Wakanda and Uganda due to Bill Cipher stopping him and teleports him on Titan. He is then met up with Spiderman, Jack, BitBeam Jacob, Iron Man, Mario and Cappy. They have an Epic Battle with Thanos winning in the end and leaving. Thanos then finally arrives at Wakanda and Uganda. He Then easily fights Sans, Papyrus, Black Panther, Black Tiger and Others but easily beats them. He ends up Killing Black Panther, Black Tiger, Papyrus, Sans and Others. Bill Cipher brings back only a small amount of the people he killed (Black Tiger, Sans and Papyrus). Black Tiger had given Thanos a huge scar on his face but then Thanos healed it. Thanos turns Papyrus into Help_Tale Papyrus and Help_Tale Sans making them attack Black Tiger and others mindlessly. Thanos then steals the Mind Stone from them. Thanos then escapes and goes onto The Crystal Planet. He then goes ahead and shatters all of the Crystal Reinforcements along with Crytsalias and Crystania. Crystal Queen was then killed by Thanos quickly by using all of the four Infinity Stones he had acquired.Crystal Queen and Queen Crystalia then had tricked Thanos into thinking that The Soul Stone was in The Crystal Queen. Queen Crystalia was though furious with Thanos killing her majesty. Queen Crystalia had fought Thanos roughly well to give enough time for Bill Cipher to get to his keep. Thanos did trick Queen Crystalia well with the power of The Reality Stone messing with her mind that her queen was still alive. Thanos then beats Queen Crystalia in the end and then kills her by Shattering her and then reacquires the Soul Stone. Thanos then kills Zion as he tries to escape. Thanos then makes it to Bill Cipher's Keep and is then met up with Iron Man, Nebula, War Machine, Error! Sans, Bill Cipher, and other familiar Marvel Characters. Thanos then defeats them all one by one and is then acquired the Time Stone from Bill Cipher's defeat. Thanos then snaps his fingers which then wipes out half of The Universe including Bill Cipher and others. Thanos then has his final battle with Ink! Sans on a one versus one battle where they fight intensely. As Thanos is fighting Ink! Sans, The Hulk and Iron Man catch Thanos off guard and they finally defeat Thanos as Thanos is sent back to the Marvel Universe with the ending timeline of how Avengers 4 will end. The Marvel Universe is also brought back as well. The Others who have fallen are also put back into existence a long with Half of The Universe. Thanos was a very strong foe in the series. Appearances (First to Latest): # The Infinity War Info: * Wears Armor and The Gauntlet with all Infinity Stones * Has killed countless living beings * Had lost TWICE (against Ink! Sans and The Avengers 4) Abilities: * The Powers of The Infinity Gauntlet (The Space Stone, The Power Stone, The Time Stone, The Soul Stone, The Reality Stone, and The Mind Stone) * Has intense strength (able to overpower The Hulk's Strength) Appearances (First to Latest): # The Infinity War Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters